


Nineteen Years Later

by captaindrarryfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nineteen Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindrarryfairy/pseuds/captaindrarryfairy
Summary: After Nineteen years, Draco is seeing Harry again and he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this isn't edited.

Draco couldn’t seem to look away. He was still so beautiful, so… breathtaking. The blond couldn’t help but go back to _that_ night, nineteen years before—Draco stopped himself there. He wasn’t going to think about that night. What happened, happened and there was nothing the ex-death eater could do about it.

“Father?” A slightly reedy voice said softly.

Draco shook himself and smiled at his nineteen year old daughter who looked so much like _him._

“Yes, Bella?” He asked, nervously adjusting his suit. Only to please his mother, Draco had named his only daughter after both of his late aunts. Bellatrix Nymphadora. A mouthful but, he wanted to honor both aunts, not just the one that agreed with his immediate family’s views at the time of the war. Not that it mattered, the girl insisted on being called Bella.

“She’s nervous. Assure her,” she coaxed. Draco tore his eyes away from _him_ , laughing with his family and looked down at his newest ward, Lysandra. His niece. She gripped Draco’s hand tight. After Luna and her husband had gotten killed by a nargle mishap, Draco had gotten custody of the girl who was, much to his surprise, not like her mother in the odd way that Luna was. Lysandra, or Lissy, was shy and timid. But, like Luna, she was brilliant, incredibly so.

Draco cast his daughter a look. “I know how to parent, I did a pretty decent job with you, didn’t I?”

Bella returned her father’s look with a sour one of her own. She was so much like _him_ it made raising her a difficult experience at times. “Father, I was a demon child, she’s not like me.”

“I know,” Draco said and stooped to look down at his niece, eye to eye. “Darling, what’s wrong?” He questioned, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. After _he_ left, Draco had realized that he couldn’t just be emotionally unattached anymore. Especially not when he was pregnant with _his_ child. That was why _he_ left in the first placed and Draco was going to be damned if he turned out anything like his bastard of a father.

“What if I get put in Gryffindor?” She asked, fright laced her voice.

Draco quirked up a smile, he glanced back at _him. He_ was talking to the weasel happily, his arm slung around a boy who looked just like _him_ when _he_ was in first year. Bella followed his gaze and sneered. She knew who _he_ was. She know how wasn’t who everyone thought he was and how he did what no one thought was possible. She knew how _he_ broke her father into a thousand little shards. Draco knew that Bella hated him, after Narcissa had him show her everything that had transpired between the two of them, he knew she would. But _he_ didn’t even know about Bella.  Every owl Draco had sent him, _he_ returned it, unopened.

Draco still loved him, though.

“Did you know that The Boy Who Lived was a Gryffindor?”

Lissy nodded. “That’s why I don’t wanna be one.”

Draco shook his head, she was spending far too much time with her cousin.   
It doesn’t matter what house you’re in, Darling. Your house doesn’t truly define who you are as a person.”

Lissy nodded. “I love you, Uncle Draco,” she said before wrapping her arms around Draco’s neck and hugged him tight. The older wizard stiffened for a millisecond before he relaxed slightly.

“Father, uh, Mr. Uh, Mr. Potter is walking towards us,” Bell said and the stiffness returned to Draco’s shoulders. He pulled away from his niece and stood upright. Draco watched as _he_ walked towards the family. He noticed that the weasel and the mud- Granger were watching them with curious eyes from their spot on the platform with their children and _his_ son. Bella glared. Lissy hid.

“Malfoy,” Potter greeted and Draco wanted to rip his heart out in that exact moment for betraying him completely. He was an ex-death eater for Christ’s sake. Harry Potter should not have been able to make his heart pound like it was. But he did.

“Potter,” Draco said smoothly, not about to let his ex-lover fuck him up all over again. Not after it took Draco nineteen years to stitch up his broken heart. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” He drawled, pulling up his best sneer. But, Potter was no longer looking at him. Potter’s eyes were on Bella.

“Who is this?” He questioned. “I had heard that you had custody of Luna’s daughter but—“ Potter trailed off. Draco looked between Potter and their daughter. The resemblance was uncanny. Bella had the same black hair, wild, like Potter’s but, she kept it long and tightly bound or, ramrod straight with a few hair charms. Her eyes were the same striking green and her skin tone was far from the alabaster white of a Malfoy. She had Draco’s sharp features and walked and moved with a grace that could only be associated with a Malfoy’s arrogant strut.

“This is my daughter, Bellatrix,” Draco finally said with a sigh.

“How old is she?” Potter pushed, confusion pushing  at his brows.

“Nineteen,” the Slytherin said slowly, gauging Potter’s reaction.

“We need to talk.”

“Let me make sure Lissy gets on the trains,” Draco said softly, eyeing Potter sadly.

“Father!” Bella argued.

“Then we’ll talk,” the blond said, ignoring his annoyed daughter who trudged behind him sullenly. “Come along Lysandra, train,” he said, trying to keep the nervousness that flooded his heart from creeping into his voice. Lissy nodded her head and followed after her uncle to the train.

Once there, she wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and hugged him tight. “I’m going to miss you, Uncle Draco,” she whispered.

Draco smiled and ruffled her hair slightly. “I’ll miss you too,” he murmured and watched as she climbed onto the train and waved goodbye to Draco and Bella.

“I hate you,” Bella muttered to her father as they waited for the train to go. Draco slid his eyes over to Potter who was saying his goodbyes to his own son.  

“Back at you,” Draco said, sadness in his voice.

Bella rolled her eyes and elbowed her father in the ribs. “Remember what we’ve talked about? I don’t really want to meet him, I kinda hate him, this is for you.”

Draco sighed and kept quiet as he watched Potter talk with his son. If it was for him, why did it hurt so much?

                                                          …

Once the children had left on the Hogwarts Express, Draco found himself seated at a muggle café with his daughter and _him._

Potter took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “I’m not going to beat around the bush here-“

“She’s yours,” Draco said, his voice flat and cast a glance at his stiff daughter. “Not really, though, Bellatrix is her own person.”

“You named our daughter Bellatrix!?” Potter nearly shouted.

Bella gave her sperm donor a bitter smile. “Of course, after the most powerful dark witch of her time.”

Draco chuckled. “Her name is Bellatrix Nymphadora. After both of my late aunts.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about her?” Potter demanded angrily as eh glared at the blonde.

“He tried,” Bella pushed in, her voice solemn. Draco was amazed how his daughter was so cool and calm about the entire ordeal but it didn’t surprise him, she _was_ his daughter afteral. “Every single letter he sent was sent back, unopened. I sent owls and you sent them back. I thought you hated me or wanted nothing to do with me or father. Then I started hearing the stories at school and it, well it all made so much sense after that.”

Potter’s eyebrows raised. “Stories?”

“The Boy Who Lived stared a family with the weaselette.” Bella scowled. “It all made sense after that. SO, I’m sorry _dad_ but I don’t particularly want to get to know you. And, if we’re going to be honest here, I’m very glad you’re widowed. You deserve the pain, and you deserve to know what it feels like to know that there is someone out there, someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally but have nothing to do with you. Have a good life, Golden Boy.”

With that, Bella pulled a typical Malfoy move and dramatically left the café and apparated somewhere else. Draco presumed she went to the manor to blow off steam to her grandmother, something the girl did often.

Draco gave his ex an apologetic look as he quietly cursed his daughter for leaving him alone. “I’m sorry about Bella, she’s been planning that speech ever since her first owl was returned.”

Potter frowned. “Draco, I-I didn’t know. I thought they were all howlers or hexed letters for me leaving the way I did.”

Draco shrugged. In Potter’s defense, before Draco found out about his pregnancy, he _had_ sent Potter quite a few of both.

“It’s fine. We did pretty well, Mother and Father were both astonished when they found out. They were convinced that it would put an even worse mark on our already stained line but well, Bella has both of them tied so tight around her little finger it’s ridiculous,” Draco told him. “She’s a lot like you, believe it or not.”

Potter’s eyebrows went up. “I’m surprised your family hasn’t gone crazy then. If I remember correctly, Lucius nor Narcissa really liked me. The whole time we were together they plotted my death.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, Potter, Mother simply adored you, Father tolerated you, which is much better than what he’s done with my latest partner.”

This, for some reason, caused Harry’s heart to stop for just a moment, a sadness washed over him. He tried to shake it off. “You’re in a relationship?”

“Was, Father ran him off,” Draco said with a laugh. “He and Bella had some plan to scare him away and sadly it worked.”

Potter nodded and stirred a spoon around in his tea. The silence was nearly deafening as they sat there. Draco had no idea what to say, every single thing he had to say to Potter was suddenly out the window as soon as he cast a glance on the unruly black hair that he had once loved so much. Not that he had ever let Potter know, of course.

“I’m sorry,” Potter blurted out. “I let everyone fill me with those stupid thoughts and I shouldn’t have.”

Potter reached into his hoodie and pulled out a small black box. “This was supposed to be yours nineteen years ago.”

“Potter…” Draco trailed off. He didn’t want to remember that night. But, staring at the black box, he couldn’t help it.

_Dinner was quiet that night. The air tense around them. Draco was still trying to rap his head around what he had overheard. He was letting every single wall and gate inside of him shut down, letting every barrier that Harry had knocked down, rise back up, higher than before._

_“Harry,” he finally said, working to keep his voice break. “Would you like to explain?”_

_The couple had been together for a year after the Great War, only a few truly even knowing that they were in a relationship. After everything that had happened to both of them, they both thought it better to just stay on the down low. They had both been in too many articles in the Daily Prophet and neither really wanted to be in anymore._

_“I-I don’t know how,” Harry whispered, eyes downcast._

_“What do you mean you don’t know?” Draco seethed. “You told your bloody friends that I’m an emotionless prat! That you regret giving me this!” The blonde shouted. He ripped the silver and emerald band off of his bony ring finger and threw it across the table at his fiancé._

_Ex-fiancé._

_“Th-they riled me up.”_

_Draco sneered. “Riled you up? That’s a load and you know it. You agreed when they said I’m not good enough, that you made a mistake. And if that’s true, take your fucking ring and just go. Or tell me it’s a mistake, that you were just drunk and you don’t remember it or something.” Draco wanted Harry to stay, desperately so, he wanted nothing more than to spend his life with the man. But, as Harry stood, a flash of betrayal swept over Draco’s face for just a moment before he replanted his sneer. “Fine,” he said, making sure to keep his voice from wavering. “_ We _don’t need you here.”_

_Harry picked up the ring and was gone. And Draco was alone._

“Don’t give me that,” Draco said, his voice hushed. Potter pushed it closer to his ex. The pale boy shook his head. “You can’t just do that because you found out that we have a daughter.”

“I’m not I-I-“ Potter faltered. “I made a mistake.”

Draco stood up. “You did, and because of it, Bella never got to get to know the man who was supposed to be her other father.”

“Draco, please, I want to make this right.”

He shook his head. “Harry, it’s too late. I’m over it already, I’ve moved on, you’ve moved on, Bella wants nothing to do with you. There’s nothing left for you here.”

Draco laid down cash for the bill and was gone. And Harry was alone.


End file.
